Cómo te va mi amor
by Anyara
Summary: Un pequeño relato nacido de una canción y de la idea del fin del manga de InuYasha. Espero que la disfruten. InuYasha Kagome


Las personas pasaban a su alrededor de forma tan automática como ella misma

**Fecha: 19 de Junio de 2008.**

**Autor: Anyara**

**Cómo te va mi amor**

Las personas pasaban a su alrededor de forma tan automática como ella misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya así?, no lo recordaba. Sus días eran grises, sin llegar a ser oscuros del todo, ni completamente brillantes. Se iluminaban con la presencia de sus seres queridos, Souta, el abuelo, sus amigas del instituto y su madre, que le daba de tanto en tanto alguna mirada inquisitiva, como si pudiera leer escrito en su alma aquél nombre, su nombre, InuYasha.

No sabía muy bien qué había sucedido, desde el día en que la perla había desaparecido, había desaparecido con ella la magía del pozo e InuYasha. Los primeros días fueron de espera, de esperanza, de ir constantemente a la pequeña pagoda que albergaba lo que había sido un pasadizo en el tiempo, con ansia, deseando que se abriera para ella nuevamente, para poder ir con él, con su amado hanyou. Pero las semanas pasaron y con ellas, los meses, hasta alcanzar el primer año, momento en que la enfermedad de su abuelo los llevo a todos a tomar la desición de cerrar el templo e ir más cerca de los centros médicos. Ahora su vida transcurría en medio de las atiborradas calles de Tokio, a un día de su graduación, pensando en el futuro, un futuro que no deseaba. Sabía que debía olvidarlo.

Seguía así, dejando que sus pies la llevaran por un camino recorrido cientos de veces, como una autómata, mirando sin mirar, sin que nada en realidad le diera sentido a su vida. Y entonces sucedió, una de tantas personas que circulaban a su alrededor yendo y viniendo, pasó junto a ella y la despertó de la letanía en la que se encontraba sumergida, ni siquiera la rozó, pero Kagome fue conciente con cada célula de su cuerpo, de aquella presencia. Cuando alzó la vista para captar con los ojos su presentimiento, alcanzó a ver unas hebras de cabello nero azulado perderse hacía su espalda. Se giró con toda la premura que la debilidad que ahora experimentaba su cuerpo le permitieron y pudo ver como él también se giraba.

_**Que sorpresas da la vida**_

_**Encontrarte en plena calle**_

_**Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio**_

_**Dinamita que estalló.**_

Sus ojos se encontraron, los castaños de ella, con los igualmente marrones de él, su cabello ahora iba oscuro, no había ni una sola hebra del plateado que lo acompañaba en su apariencia de hanyou, su boca estaba cerrada, pero supuso que no existían tampoco los colmillos blancos que antes se dejaban asomar. Pero era él, no tenía dudas, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Después de tres años estaba ahí. InuYasha.

_**Te encontré un poco más flaco**_

_**Fue mirarte y derrumbarme**_

_**Te creía asunto olvidado**_

_**Otra vez me equivoqué.**_

Las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo entero le temblaba. Intentaba encontrar palabras, pero su garganta se resistía a emitirlas… "al fin… al fin…" era lo que se repetía con insistencia en su cabeza, la había buscado tanto, tanto tiempo. Kagome.

Quiso avanzar, pero no era capaz, estaba sumido en la alegría y la incrédulidad, llevaba casi un año intentando encontrarla, había tan poco que sabía de esta época de ella, tan poco que era capaz de hacer con esta apariencia humana que ahora arrastraba, era demasiado conciente de las debilidades que ahora poseía. Pero de todos modos ahí estaba, más esbelta quizás, con el cabello algo más largo y el flequillo menos abundante, las mejillas sonrosadas que recordaba y sus ojos… esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, que ahora, una vez más se llenaban de lágrimas al verlo.

_**Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo.**_

Quería saber si lo había extrañado, quería que ella avanzara hasta él y estrecharla, decirle lo mucho que le hacía falta, quería solo sentirla blanda y tibia, con sus mejillas bañadas en las lágrimas que ahora le veía derramar y hundir el rostro en su pecho, quería protegerla y amarla. ¿Habría logrado ser feliz sin él?... al menos él sabía que la felicidad no era real sin Kagome.

_**Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**_

_**Por que a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.**_

¿Por qué no había venido antes?, ¿dónde estaba?... ¿habría sido feliz sin ella?... "Oh, InuYasha…". Deseaba llegar a él, rodearlo con sus brazos como una niña pequeña y decirle que lo amaba. Extendió su mano hacía él.

_**Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo**_

_**Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**_

_**Por que a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.**_

La vió alargar su mano, los pasos que los separaban eran escasos, pero parecían enormes ahora, ante la densidad de su propio cuerpo. La impresión de tenerla al fin frente a él era abrumadora. Estiró su mano y el contacto con los delgados dedos femeninos fue extenuante, se sentía embriagado de sentimientos, como si de golpe vinieran a su mente todos los momentos compartidos, las más mínimas sonrisas y todo el amor de Kagome. Avanzó hasta ella, mientras sus manos se iban encontrando hasta estar completamente enlazadas.

_**Fue el encuentro tan pequeño**_

_**Que no pude sincerarme**_

_**Y decirte te extrañado, como nunca imaginé.**_

Había tanto que debían decirse. InuYasha necesitaba explicarle sus razones, el por qué de dejarla en su época por todo este tiempo, pensando en su bien, en que ella era feliz con su familia y sus amigos.

Caminaron por entre las personas que abarrotaban la ciudad, sin ser capaces de percibir el mundo que ahora se abría en las almas de dos seres destinados a estar juntos.

Kagome lo miraba de reojo, mientras avanzaban tomados de la mano, sin queres romper ese lazo que habían reencontrado. El silencio permanecía entre ambos, se sentía invádida por las dudas, sin embargo había una certeza en aquel encuentro, que no necesitaba más explicaciones. Deseaba contarle del miedo infinito que sintió al pensar en no volver a verlo. De las tardes de nostalgia que la acosaban día tras día. De los viajes que hacía a menudo al templo que había sido su hogar, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

_**Desde entonces como espuma**_

_**Creció un miedo a quedar sola**_

_**Por que no he encontrado a alguien**_

_**Que me llene igual que tú.**_

- Mañana es mi graduación… - Su voz sonaba débil, no sabía como romper aquel silencio, quería hablar con normalidad, como cuando lo hacían en la época de InuYasha.

La escuchaba hablar, contarle cosas, detalles de su vida en este lugar, quizás después de todo no debería haber venido, ella debía de ser feliz en este mundo, tendría una vida, tal vez un novio. Extrañamente aquellas cosas no lo molestaban, él sería feliz, si ella era feliz, esa era la razón de que estuviera aquí ahora. Solo había una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle, algo que solo podía obtener una respuesta de su boca.

- … una de mis amigas será intérprete, otra comentarista…

- ¿Me amas?...

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Kagome había estado hablando más que nada por nerviosismo, contándo cosas de su abuelo, de su nueva casa, del termino del instituto y de pronto InuYasha la interrumpió con una pregunta que esperó por años, durante casi todo el tiempo que duró la búsqueda de la perla. Una pregunta que se imaginaba formulada de miles de formas, en diferentes momentos y que de ella obtenían solo una única y indudable respuesta. Lo miró, a esos ojos que antes fueran dorados, que ahora lucían un marrón hermoso y que a la luz del claro día que los acompañaba, le permitían a ella adivinar algunas leves tonalidades miel. Le sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo, le tomó la mano de la que iban enlazados, ahora con su otra mano también, encerrándola y acariciándola, y sus labios se abrieron e InuYasha contuvo el aliento.

- Desde siempre… ¿y tú, me amas?...

InuYasha sonrió. Formando aquella mueca que ella tanto recordaba, aquella en la que parecía seguro y desafiante, capaz de conseguir lo imposible, ese era el InuYasha que se había apoderado de su vida entera.

- Para siempre. Ya no te librarás de mí.

No había más que decir, no habían más razones, estaban juntos y así seguirían mientras la vida los llenara. La brisa de una tarde primaveral los acariciaba, las personas avanzaban frenéticas con sus ocupaciones diarias, en medio de una cuidad que no parecía para. Pero ellos solo eran concientes de sí mismos, del abrazo en el que se encontraban y de la caricia de sus labios, de la suave respiración que se acompasaba como si se encontrarán en un remanzo en el que solía había lugar para el amor.

_**El mundo he de cambiar, un lugar donde contemplar una vida y un amor,**_

_**en mi interior lo sé lo voy a conseguir contigo,**_

_**ver la luz sin parar sin mirar atrás, que el mañana sea aún mejor,**_

_**pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar.**_

_**Camino solo y no me quiero rendir, para mí no es un juego el estar junto a ti,**_

_**sé que es posible estar bajo este cielo azul, vente conmigo y no te quedes ahí,**_

_**el futuro será mejor, sígueme pues sin tu sonrisa todo será gris.**_

_**Dame una simple señal y así sabré que estas a mi lado,**_

_**reconstruir mi corazón, que sin ninguna razón hoy late con más fuerza.**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar un lugar donde contemplar una vida y un amor**_

_**en mi interior lo sé, lo voy a conseguir contigo,**_

_**ver la luz sin parar sin mirar atrás, que el mañana sea aún mejor,**_

_**pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar.**_

_**Como veleros navegando en el mar, me sentí en total libertad,**_

_**lucharé con mil sentidos por un mundo ideal.**_

_**Dame una simple señal y así sabré que estas a mi lado,**_

_**reconstruir mi corazón, que sin ninguna razón hoy late con más fuerza.**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar un lugar donde contemplar una vida y un amor**_

_**en mi interior lo sé, lo voy a conseguir contigo,**_

_**ver la luz sin parar sin mirar atrás, que el mañana sea aún mejor,**_

_**pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar.**_

**FIN**

**Esta es un pequeño one shot o song fic, o como quieran definirlo, que surgió hoy, así como salen las cosas, a veces sin esperarlas. Ayer leí el capítulo final del manga de InuYasha y bueno, me quedé con esa falta de un achuchón que nos suele pasar a la mayoría creo. Así que escuchando canciones llegué hasta ésta "Cómo te va mi amor" de Pandora, y los ví a ellos, reencontrándose, el resultado esta aquí para ustedes, espero que les guste.**

**La canción del final, como ya habrán notado, es una versión de "Cambiar el mundo", y como también seguro sabrán, jeje, el primer opening de InuYasha, me resulta tan preciso con como veo que InuYasha se ha relacionado con Kagome a través de la historia, que bueno, ahí la dejo, como un pequeño brochecito de oro, como mi pequeño aporte y homenaje al final de una serie que me ha acompañado en muchas transiciones. InuYasha llegó a mi vida, luego que mi madre muriera y como un refugio y una distracción, luego llegaron los fics, que me deboraba de quienes escribían, por que claro, comencé como lectora, luego mis propios fics, que también son reflejo de mis propios anhelos, del modo en que veía que debía ser el amor. Un premio que ganas solo cuando aprendes a desprenderte de tus egoísmos. Encontré a mi propio Inu, ese del que muchas hablábamos en los reviews y las notas de autor y claro, no crucé un pozo para llegar a él, pero sí un océano, jeje… y aquí estoy.**

**Besitos y muchísimas gracias por leer y por el cariño.**

**Siempre en amor.**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: El Viernes de la semana que viene espero dejar un capítulo de "Amado Inmortal", me amarraré a la silla del pc de ser necesario, y espero cumplir como había dicho antes, semana a semana.**


End file.
